Template Page
This is a template page for new users to know the expected page format of this wiki. DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE! '''Those who do will find their work erased. This is considered vandalism and we do not tolerate it here. To make a page of your own just click "Contribute" button on your top right hand side of the screen. When a drop down list appears, click "Add a Page." I hope this page is helpful to you. Your Local Administrator, Anakin Skyobiliviator ---- '''If your page is a page that describe a mod, though make sure it is a big mod like The Dark Times or Battlefront Extreme, follow this format (Made by his truly, Kingofall42): Your title will apper here (Please put in "Battlefront II MOD - ") or if it's Battlefront I mod, put in, "Battlefront I MOD - ." Description Put your description here... New Maps What new map you got in there? Don't be shy, tell us! New Weapons What is new in there that can blast the droid to the scrap pile where they belong?! New Vehicles That, my friends, is self-explanatory... Here's an aternative format I used on my page... This is for all the people that feel that they don't want to type much from what they remember from the game: The title defaultly goes here again, but if a title is already taken by a newer version with similar game name put in "Battlefront II MOD-(original) Description No, no, I didn't trick you...here's what you can do, copy the mod's discription, not readme, and paste it on the discription section. See? I didn't trick you! New Items/Changes Now you need to make sure if some of the new items are written on the readme, and it your mod is a series like Battlefront Extreme and Dark Times, make sure they got the changes. If you just got the new items, just type down "New Items" on the heading and paste the readme. But if you also see revisions in the readme, put in as "New Item/Changes off the " and then paste the readme. Also... This is the part that you can mention the neat things in your game, list as many as you want! Pictures Be creative and put some pictures if you like! Remember to put in the sources in this section too! A picture with a cation also really helps... ---- This next one is about a specific mod map you want to write about. The title should be the name of your mod map, for example: "Battlefront II (or I) MOD MAP - " Description Describe the map here. Gallery Show us some screenshots! Link Don't keep the location of where you find the mod to yourself! Share it with us! ---- Now this page is for character pages, like Clone troopers, Wookiee Warrior, Etc. As usual, title goes here, please put in the charactor's name, not something like "the wookiee thingy," and please make sure the the spelling is correct... Description What do your charactor look like? Please discribe it, we could add the picture later. Weapons What is your charactor's primary weapon? Secondary weapon? Put it down like this: *Primary Weapon *Secondary Weapon Pictures/Gallery Show us some more pictures if you want here... Trivia Well, it's like our version of "Behind the scene" Maps What map is your character on? ---- If you found a page that it's content has been moved to another page or blank because it another page have been created to home its content, help us by redirecting it with this code: #redirect[[]] It should look like this after you hit "Publish" But if it show something like: 1.redirect You probably did something wrong. Ether you put in 1. instead of # or you forgot to put in the around the page name... Now that you know the formating of the pages in this wiki, go make some! '----' Please tell me how helpful this page is to you by going to my talk page here in this wiki: Anakin Skyobiliviator Category:Help Category:Policy